The Pride Cometh Before the Fall
by Serpro15
Summary: After Final has joined the Hunters a new threat arises and is deeply connected to Final's past and family. Will this secret tear her and Axl's relationship apart? And will this new threat leave a dark scar on the world they live in?


**Final's Nightmare**

In the jungle there is silence. The moon shines its beautiful beams on the ground and all is silent. A bright burning object is seen coming out of the sky. It crashes into the ground with a horrendous explosion leaving a huge crater in the ground. When the smoke clears we see that there's an escape pod imbedded in the ground. Things immediately quiet down once again. Then, with a hiss, the pod opens revealing a young girl around the age of ten. She has brown hair done in pigtails and is wearing baby pink pajamas. She's holding her right arm which has been crudely bandaged. She's very scared as she steps from the pod and looks at her surroundings.

"Hello Final." The girl looks startled and begins to frantically look for the voice.

"Who's there? How do you know my name?" A chilling wind picks up.

"I'm coming for you Final. You, your friends, your species, and of course the creatures who raised you. Soon they will all be mine!"

"Whoever you are, stay back!" The girl takes something from behind her back and attaches it to her bandaged arm.

"Nothing you can do will stop me Sheanne." The bushes rustle. "I will always be watching you." Sheanne walks over to the bushes. "I will torture you in your sleep." She reaches the bushes and looks into the dark. "I will destroy the humans." Six red eyes suddenly appear. "I will destroy your family, and..." Three fanged mouths open, revealing glimmering teeth. "I WILL DEVOUR YOU!" The beast lunges at the unprotected child and...

"MOTHER!" The scene has changed to that of an interior base. Two pods are placed like beds and one of them opens. The pod opens and a reploid steps from it. She's very beautiful. Her eyes are the color of sapphires; her hair is like a brown waterfall, and she's wearing red-orange battle armor. On her right arm is the same buster from the dream. A fox like robot is at the foot of her pod and is instantly alert as she senses her friend's unease.

"The same dream again. Oh well I may as well go train since I won't fall asleep again." As she opens the door the second pod opens up.

"Not another step Final." The voice comes from another reploid. This one is obviously a boy. He wears black and white armor. His hair is a red-brown and an X shaped scar is on the front of his face.

"Axl, not now. You know when I wake up I can't fall asleep again."

"And I know that you need your rest. You haven't slept for one week and when I wake up you're always training. No wonder you're getting so high in the rankings!"

"Axl...it's just...the dream is always about my mother."

"Final. Your mom is dead. You need to accept that fact and move on with your life!" Axl folds his arms and gives his girlfriend the look.

"You're right Axl. I'll go back to bed." Axl seems to except this and goes back to sleep. The fox, whose name is Phoenix, curls back up and goes to sleep as well. Final gets back in her pod.

"_I wasn't talking about my real mother Axl."_ Final's eyes close followed by the hatch that closes too.

Somewhere in Metallix City, on a huge vertical tower enlightened by a slivery moon, a dark gray and silver-colored muscled feline reploid is observing the city. Behind his back, rests an enormous scimitar-shaped saber. The blade itself was created from pure silver coloured energy, sparks of electricity radiating through it, while his thunderbolt-looking tail swayed from left to right. His arms rested over each other. He then turns around, seeing ten other feline reploids preparing themselves and their various weapons, while the eleventh one, a dark green and black colored feline reploid was doing things on a small laptop. Suddenly their ears twitch and focus on the left edge of the tower. In a ninja-like entrance, a brown orange and jade green armored feline reploid appears before them. She then nears the dark gray and silver feline reploid.

"Sorry I'm so late Commander," the brown orange and jade green feline reploid said with an apologizing tone.

"That doesn't matter. I'm glad you're here anyway." the gray and black feline reploid replied, "Did you succeed in scouting the complete south of Metallix City?"

"Yes I did, and I saw someone familiar too, while scouting the city," the crimson red and jade green feline answered. The eleven felines instantly stop their preparations and focus their attention on the brown orange and jade green armored feline reploid. Even the gray and black muscled feline reploid gave off a look of interest, facing his subordinate before him.

"Who is it that you saw?" he asked, giving the brown orange and jade green armored feline reploid, a questioning look. The brown orange and jade green armored feline reploid gave her team members a smile.

"I saw an old friend." Everyone, even the muscled gray and black feline reploid's eyes widened, hearing the news coming out from the mouth of the brown orange and jade green reploid. Their eyes return back to normal. They all smiled, knowing what their fellow feline meant. Even the dark gray and silver feline reploid smiled.

He then turns around and faces the dark green and black feline, working on his laptop, "Any progress of H.O.U.N.D yet?" The dark and green feline reploid faces his commander and nods.

"Yes, I've just finished scanning the whole of Metallix City. It defiantly shows H.O.U.N.D has been here all over the place. It will be a matter of time before H.O.U.N.D strikes the city. By tomorrow, that is." the dark green and black feline reploid said. He then closed his laptop.

"Then we best get started. The sooner this mission ends, the better. "The dark gray and silver feline reploid stated, facing his subordinates. Then a blue and white feline reploid with black stripes, who sat next to a sleek slim light orange feline reploid with flame-like patterns, began to speak, "What's our next step, commander?" he asked.

"First of all, we split up in groups of two and station ourselves through the city. By tomorrow, when H.O.U.N.D strikes, the closest group engages them without showing themselves. However, always remember our Code. When there's human or human reploid involvement after H.O.U.N.D appears, always bring the human or human reploids in safely, no matter what the cost. We can't afford any deaths caused by H.O.U.N.D, as I want this mission finished swiftly and fast. Do I make myself clear?" the dark gray and silver feline reploid answered sternly.

All of the feline reploids answer at the same time, "Yes sir!"

The dark gray and silver feline reploid nodded in acceptance, "Ok then. F.E.L.I.N.E…Move out!"

At that very moment, from the view below, twelve shadows hop off the tower like ninjas, not making a sound and soon disappear in the pitch-black night. Soon as his subordinates left the scene, the dark gray and silver muscled feline reploid made his way to the edge of the tower, once again looking down on the city below him,

"Wherever you are…this time you won't escape me." The view shifts to the midnight skies enlightened by the slivery moon, only to be followed by a thundering roar. An unknown gigantic four-legged shining black yellow striped feline creature is seen, where the previous feline reploid used to be standing. It jumps off the towering structure, unfolds its steel blade-like wings in midair and flies into the blackness of the sky. The scene soon fades into darkness…

(Bloody Roar 4 opening theme music with flashes from the story begins. Ending with 'Mega Man' in silver letters 'X' in gold followed by a flash and 'The Final Confrontation" in red-orange letters appears below. Suddenly a huge roar is given and suddenly The Final Confrontation is scratched out and replaced by Pride Cometh before the Fall.)


End file.
